Brief Cold Shoulder
by Ififall
Summary: Andrew meets Jack, and will risk his secret to impress him.


Andrew was sick of shaking, but he couldn't stop. He wiped the snot away from his nose and looked at the camera to hold it up. _"It's a starry night, it would be "cool" if someone else was here" _Andrew said as he let out a loud sneeze. "OI mate, you can't be here" Someone shouted. Andrew looked up and saw this shadow coming towards him, it was too dark for this stranger to know about the camera.

Andrew stood up and grabbed his camera with both hands clutching it to his chest. "Mate there's gonna be some building going on, so you can't be here" The man said, he had a torch with him and Andrew saw a man in a yellow hard hat, a bright fluorescent Jacket and boots, underneath the bright yellow hat were anxious warm brown eyes. Andrew couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Sorry it's just...I told my dad I'd meet him here, I can't go without him" Andrew lied. "Mate this is a building site now, come on" The man said in an accent that Andrew didn't quite catch. "Sir, just give me ten minutes...please" Andrew said looking down at the ground. "Ten, that's all I can give you" The man said as he walked away. "Thanks" Andrew said to the wind as he chucked the camera into the air and kept it upright with his mind. He walked down the site, wondering how long he could pass the time before his dad started calling. He just wanted to put him off as long as possible.

He used the camera for a fake "Blair Witch Project re-enactment" and a "Jeepers Creeper's camera show", pretending that trees were creeper's. He thought about how pathetic Matt and Steve would find this when the torch shined on him and his camera crashed to the ground. "Shit" Andrew said as he looked up to see the same man in building clothes. "Is your dad really coming mate?" He asked. Andrew shook his head. "Let us drive you home, we don't live far" The builder said. Andrew held his camera in the van. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but Andrew didn't mind it at all, being squashed next to this stranger that he couldn't help but be attracted to.

The builder had to get out of the van to let Andrew out. He told his mate's in the van he'd walk it home and Andrew waited for his "mates" to leave before standing right next to him. "I'll see you then" The bulider said standing still. "Thanks...for not telling them" Andrew said. "You must think I'm real sad loser" "Nah you're alright" The man said. "Do you wanna come in, ummm...?" Andrew trailed off unable to remember if this guy had told him his name. "Jack" The builder told him. "I'm Andrew" Andrew introduced as he quietly opened the door. He thanked God that his Dad wasn't up and his Mother wasn't crying or whimpering, he must have got her medication right this time, for once.

Andrew opened his door and Jack took his hat off and sat on a stool. "That place is pretty sparse, why were you there?" He asked. Andrew eyes moved over Jack's dark hair and he resisted the urge to stroke his face. "It used to be a park" Andrew told him. "I used to go there with my parent's a lot" He told him. "But then you got to cool for them eh" Jack said. "Something like that" Andrew said quietly. He wasn't that stupid, he wasn't going to tell this Jack that he was the most hated kid in school because he was the opposite of "cool"

"So Jack, what kinda stuff do you build?" Andrew asked. "Anything really just throw a couple of notes at me" Jack teased. "What? Like post-it notes?" Andrew asked. "No, notes as in cash" Jack said. "Oh" Andrew said. "Have you ever built a skyscraper?" Andrew asked. "No, mate I don't have the talent" Jack said. "Have you ever been at the very top of one?" Andrew asked. "No, you?" Jack asked. "Kind of" Andrew said. "For a dare, I mean the building was like eight foot tall, it was really high, and I don't even like heights" "Were you scared?" Jack asked. "A bit" Andrew said. "Walking on the top edge was like a tightrope" Andrew said holding his arms out and showing Jack what he did one one windy day with Steve. But his new friend was focusing on something else.

"Mate, what happened?" Jack asked pointing at Andrew's arm. Andrew saw his sleeve was revealing too much of his arm and it was too late to hide one of his many many bruises. "Oh...my dad" Andrew said quickly. Jack raised his eyebrows. "He likes sports and hiking, climbing racing and mountain biking, we used to go that park and now we go somewhere else. If I'm not covered in bruises, then we're not having a good time" Andrew said, his heartbeats returning to normal now he was covering himself and his father's ass. "Sounds great" Jack said. "It is" Andrew nodded, keeping up the pretense.

"That bruise looks bad. I've got a tissue, make the swelling go down, keep your arm out" Jack said as Andrew awkwardly left his arm out. Jack got out a tissue from a plastic packet and held it to Andrew's bruise. "See it really works" Jack said as he pressed it gently. He took the tissue away and Andrew still held the T-shirt up. Out of nowhere Jack leaned forward and kissed the bruise. All Andrew's pain was gone and he could just feel the prickle of Jack's stubble and the saliva from Jack's mouth covering his bruise like a protective glaze. Jack stood up and Andrew watched him walk away in silence.

"I'm sorry, It just looked like it hurt so much...I'll go" Andrew looked at the door and squinted the door shut. "It's windy out there" Andrew said looking at and opening a window. "Jack, you... don't have to go" Andrew said walking towards Jack and touching his Jacket sleeve. Luckily Jack didn't need much persuading and they both sat down on the bed. Andrew had never kissed anyone before, so their first few kisses were hungry and rushed. Andrew thought they were just gonna kiss on the bed until he could tell Jack was moving him up against the wall. Andrew instinctively took his trousers down embarrased that he was still wearing briefs, but hoped that Jack didn't care.

Andrew sighed deeply as Jack kissed his stomach and slid his fingers over his briefs. He was waiting for Jack to take his briefs down when Jack ran his palm inbetween Andrew's legs. Andrew got a instant erection and covered it up with his hand. He saw Jack pause for a second, then get up. "Umm...is it...you OK?" Andrew asked as was in two minds as to whether to pull his trousers up or not. "I can't do this Andrew" Jack told him. "You think I'm a total tart and I'm not like that...I'll see you. I've embarrased myself enough" "Is it the briefs?" Andrew asked. Jack picked his hat up and for a split second Andrew thought about jamming the door, but it was a bad idea.

It would have been great to have him trapped and for Andrew to slowly made a pass, but Andrew had never made a pass at anyone. Jack would just laugh in his face. He watched Jack leave before pulling up his trousers and decided to get changed. Now wearing boxers he sat in bed watching TV unable to fall asleep. Jack was this close to taking his briefs down. What had put him off? _Maybe it was the briefs,_ Andrew thought to himself as he turned the TV off with a blink. Hopefully Jack would be working tomorrow at the same site. Andrew would have to meet him again, he take him to the place that had changed his life for good to see if Jack would be so impressed they could end up back in Andrew's room again.


End file.
